


you tuck me in with your bedtimes stories, just before we (oh) -

by alvaughn



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, i guess, just a lil fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh <i>hates</i> Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you tuck me in with your bedtimes stories, just before we (oh) -

**Author's Note:**

> hey long time no chat
> 
> uhh h this is pure smut i guess? fluff at the end? just a lil? for like a sidenote: i really ,, can't write smut. like i'm just not Experienced in that department, but i have friends who Cannot stop sinning so, this is a thing, i guess. sorry. 
> 
> also i don't have a beta just because, so, yikes. all errors are mine and mine alone.
> 
> title taken from i want! i want! by walk the moon

Josh _hates_ Tyler.

It's all he can think when he's in the shower post-show, letting the water wash over his body as he wills himself to not jerk off right then and there with Tyler in the room adjacent to the bathroom. He'd know, because Tyler _always_ knows, and he'd get some twisted satisfaction out of knowing that he did this to Josh.

He stands there a few moments longer, letting the rest of the body wash that was left lingering on his body go down the drain before shutting the shower off. He grabs the towel from the bar outside of the shower, wiping himself down just enough to where he was damp enough to piss Tyler off. So what if he didn't dry off all of the way after a shower - that's why they had air, that was there to dry him off the rest of the way. He was just letting nature do its work. He pulls his boxers on before slipping a pair of joggers on, opting not to put a shirt on quite yet because it'd probably stick to him and show off damp spots. Tyler’s probably the only person that’s going to be seeing him for awhile, but even then, he’d have to change before they got back on the bus to save himself from embarrassment of some kind.

He shuts off the bathroom light and leaves it in a puff of steam, stopping short just outside the door as his eyes meet Tyler's and -- _oh_. Tyler eyes Josh with a careful, predatory look that sends shivers down Josh's spine and straight to his cock. It stirs interestedly whenever Tyler's breath hitches, and Josh bites at the inside of his cheek, trying not to let Tyler get to him. Josh has an eyeful of Tyler splayed out on the couch, palming at his cock and groaning under his breath as his palm catches the damp spot of precum on the front of his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Josh asks in a low voice, as if he isn't already witnessing it. Tyler tries to shrug casually but falls short, head dropping back onto the couch as he rolls his hips up into his hand.

"Need you to touch me," His voice wavers, and Josh only crosses his arms over his chest, eyes not moving from where they're watching Tyler's hand.

"Looks like you've got that taken care of," He says, a biting tone to his voice and there's a smile that plays at the corners of Tyler's lips before he moans out, fingers curling over his clothed cock the best they can.

"Want your pretty mouth," Josh's face flushes at Tyler's words, his face practically going slack the instant they come out of Tyler's mouth. He mentally curses himself because Tyler knows everything about him - whether it be sexual or not - and especially, he knows the things Josh gets off on.

Tyler gives him another look that tells Josh he's desperate for it, and he wastes no time crossing the room and dropping to his knees dramatically in front of him. Somewhere along the way, Tyler had managed to get his belt undone and his jeans mid thigh, hand now working to free his cock from his boxers. Josh watches with a look of awe in his eyes, watching Tyler's beautiful hands work over his length with a practiced ease. He'd make a joke about Tyler doing this a lot but he _does_ , and Josh doesn't quite have the capability to form the words to joke about anything - he just wants to get his mouth on Tyler as soon as he can.

"Can I?" Josh asks, voice breaking a bit as his eyes meet Tyler's heavy gaze - there's an undeniable lust in his eyes, and his cheeks are flushed in a way that makes Josh think things that he'll probably need to go to church to apologize to God about.

" _Please_ ," He's beyond desperate at this point, and Josh doesn't move to his cock directly, instead presses little kisses against Tyler's thighs as he helps him shake his shoes off and pull his jeans off of his legs. His boxers are stuck on his ankle, but Tyler manages to kick them away, discarding them on the floor elsewhere. He barely has time to readjust himself on the couch before Josh is pressing a kiss against the tip of his cock and his eyes are fluttering at the touch.

"So lovely," Josh hums before moving his head down, licking up the length of Tyler's shaft, lapping at the slit of his cock as he reaches it. He makes a pleased noise as Tyler slides a hand into his hair, twirling a few strands of the curled red mess between his fingers as Josh presses his tongue flat against the underside of Tyler's cock.

Tyler whines a bit as Josh cups a hand against the underside of Tyler's sac, rubbing his thumb across the sensitive skin. "You're so good at this," He whimpers, "Like the fucking blow job _king_ or something, I don't know," Josh laughs a bit, and Tyler throws his head back as the feeling reverberates across his cock and body. "Shit, your mouth feels great," There's a faint blush that spreads across Josh's cheeks, and he almost whimpers. _Almost_ , being the keyword.

Josh pulls back just enough to wrap a heavy, warm hand around the base of Tyler's cock, making him moan out and tug on Josh's hair at the feeling. He'd already been close by the time Josh had gotten out of the shower - he'd been teasing both of them all night by brushing his hands across his dick whenever he'd cross the stage, muttering dirty things to Josh during the breaks in the music when he was on the drum platform beside him, rubbing the insides of his thighs beneath the piano and eyeing Josh with an unspecified want in his eyes. Josh finishing his shower and walking in on him was just the icing on the cake.

"You look so _pretty_ with your mouth around my cock, fuck," Tyler lifts his head just enough to stare at Josh, watching his eyelids flutter from the compliments and his body shudder with his own insistent want. "God, you're all mine too, aren't you? Looking so pretty -- if we had a hotel night, I'd take you back and fuck you until you couldn’t walk straight. You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Tyler's breath hitches as Josh moans around his dick, his hand moving from Tyler's sac to dig into the skin of his thighs. He squeezed hard enough that Tyler assumed he was bleeding - he was, just a little bit - but he didn't mind at all. Josh _was_ pretty - face flushed, mouth red and stretched around Tyler's cock, eyes heavy with lust. He was perfect. "God, so fucking perfect, Josh. You look so good on your knees," Josh moans again, and Tyler can't help himself but tug on his hair as his hips jerk forward.

As Josh does, he takes it in stride and doesn't choke, because he's been in this position way too many times to where he'd anticipated it. Not just with Tyler, either. Everyone was the same when they were reaching their orgasm at the end of the day. At least, that's how it was in Josh's experiences. "You take my cock so pretty, you are so wonderful at this," Josh pulls his mouth away from Tyler's cock momentarily, working at a rhythm with his hand as he presses gentle kisses against the side of Tyler's dick. He returns his mouth to Tyler not long after, the same vigor as before. "You keep doing that I'm going to come soon," Tyler mutters, and Josh grins the best he can, letting his tongue flicker out to brush against the sensitive slit before pulling away just enough to speak.

"That's sort of the intention of doing it. Want to make you feel good," Josh says, barely finishing his sentence before Tyler is willing Josh back down onto his cock. He takes it easily, cheeks hollow and tongue willing.

"You make me feel so good, baby," Tyler croons, "God, I can’t tell you how good you’re making me feel, I swear, it’s like your mouth was made for this," The last of his sentence chokes off, and Tyler doesn't have the chance to say anything else before his head is tipping back and he's coming with a gasp that sounds like Josh's name.

Josh swallows eagerly, lapping up the last of the come before he pulls away from Tyler's cock with a wet pop, licking the excess from his lips before his shaking hands move to his own jeans. He can't move from his place between Tyler's knees on the floor - just lets his head drop forward against Tyler's kneecap as he pulls his cock out of his pants, spitting into his hand before gripping his cock. He jerks himself at an easy pace, completely oblivious to the world around them as he thrusts into his hand. "Fuck, you look so pretty, look at me," Tyler mutters, and Josh lifts his head just enough to perch it onto Tyler's knee. His eyes are heavy and his fingers work steadily, moving up and down his cock with a skilled ease. "God, you look fucking perfect down there, did I do this to you?" Tyler asks, and Josh can only nod, moaning out as his wrist twists.

"Really - _really_ need to come, Tyler," He mutters, biting at his lower lip as he moves to rest his cheek against Tyler's knee instead. " _Please_ ,"

His chest rises and falls, and Tyler watches momentary before he shrugs. "Do you really want to? Or do you want to wait until later? I can come into your bunk and return the favor if you can stay hard for me like a good boy,"

"Tyler," Josh gasps his name out like it's something sinful. It probably is, "Please, baby, I can't meet fans like this,"

Tyler smirks a bit, eyes fluttering down to eye where Josh is still thrusting helplessly into his own hand. "Sure you can, precious, you just have to be a good boy like I'm asking you to be. Good boys get rewards, right?"

Josh can only moan again before moving his hand back from his dick. He whines at the loss, and glares at Tyler whenever he laughs. "Fine, but _fuck_ , it better be worth it," He mutters, and Tyler raises an eyebrow.

"Don't talk back or you won't get off at all," Tyler nudges Josh back with his heel, watching him stumble back onto the carpet with a laugh before he tugs his boxers back on. He strips himself from his shirt as Josh tucks himself back into his pants, making his way towards the bathroom. "You're welcome to join me," He calls over his shoulder, and Josh waits until he's disappeared behind the bathroom door before he slumps back against the couch, trying agonizingly hard not to palm at his cock.

It just barely works.

+

Josh slips the long sweatshirt off and tucks it into the corner of his bunk, crawling into the small space quickly after doing so. He's slick with sweat from the night - he'd worn the sweatshirt so nobody could see how hard he still was whenever they'd been meeting their fans, and it was still a humid fall night, so he'd been uncomfortable for many reasons for the majority of the night.

He hoped that Tyler would make good on his promise - he could hear him still in the front of the bus chatting with Mark and Michael, but he'd said multiple times that he wanted to check on Josh - he heard him mention that he thought Josh was sick, and that wasn't far from the truth at this point - and he ached for Tyler still. Josh was practically out of his mind when the door to the bunks slid open with a quiet hiss, and he sighed out of relief when it closed and Tyler told him that it was only him.

"Come back here with me," Tyler quietly said, slipping past the bunks and into the small writing area they had in the back. Josh followed with silent steps, stepping past Tyler and letting him shut the door. Locking the door, Tyler turned his attention back to Josh and hummed with certainty as he brought their mouths together in a quiet kiss. "I'm going to jerk you off, okay?" Tyler said, pulling away from Josh in the slightest, "But you're not going to come until I tell you to," Josh nodded eagerly, groaning out as a warm hand palmed his cock through his pants.

He rolled his hips up eagerly to meet Tyler's hand, letting his forehead drop against Tyler's shoulder as he tried to get as much friction as possible. Tyler pressed his lips against Josh's temple, kissing it gently before he'd pressed his palm against the damp spot on Josh's joggers. " _Actually_ ,” The words come out in a tone that Josh knows he isn’t going to like, “I wonder if I can just get you off like this," He mutters, moving to press his mouth against Josh's again. He whines desperately as Tyler's fingers brush against his cock. He jerks his hips forward at Tyler's heavy touch, moving a hand into Tyler's hair and gripping hard as Tyler stilled his hand to let Josh work against him.

"Come on, baby, you look so pretty like this. You want to come so bad, don't you? You could come just like this if you so wanted, working yourself against my hand. Wish we had time for me to put my mouth on your dick, or maybe I would fuck you," Josh gasped, pulling Tyler in for a desperate kiss. "You love when I fuck you, don't you?" They'd barely pulled away, Tyler's breath still heavy on his lips. "You always look so pretty taking my cock, _fuck_ , I can't wait until we get to stop for a night. Want you to ride me so bad. You always look so nice riding my cock - all flushed and perfect on top of me, trying to get as much of me as possible,"

"Tyler, _please_ , let me come," Josh gasped, hips stuttering momentarily as Tyler gripped the outline of his cock through the tent in his jeans.

"Not yet, baby," He cooed, pressing wet kisses against Josh's neck. "Just hang on a bit longer. I want you to beg for it,"

"Please," He whined, head tipping back against the column of Tyler's neck. "God, please, Tyler, let me come. I've been so good for you, I've done everything you've asked. I want to be your good boy, _please_ ,"

Tyler smiled quietly, moving to press a kiss hot against Josh's lips. "You can come, but you have to when I say so. If you don't come then, I'm going to make you wait until tomorrow," Josh nodded eagerly, watching Tyler's hand as it moved over his length again for a few long moments. “Come on, pretty boy, come for me,” His words are low and certain, and Josh can’t help but mouth against his shoulder as the heat in the pit of his stomach uncoils and his movements still against Tyler.

Josh gasped out Tyler's name, knees buckling beneath him as he comes. He moves to bury his head into the crook of his neck, teeth sinking into the dip of his collarbone. "So good for me," Tyler mutters, brushing a hand across Josh's forehead and through his hair as he rubs his thumb across Josh's cock through his jeans. "Such a good boy, you did so good, Josh," Josh smiled weakly against Tyler's neck at the praise.

"I need to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up," Tyler nods at his request, intertwining his fingers with Josh's as he pulls him through the door and through the small room of bunks. He opens the door and steps aside, letting Josh stumble into the small bathroom just outside the door. As far as he can tell, it doesn't draw any attention seeing as everyone else on the bus seems to preoccupied with their own business. Not that it would really matter anyways. Tyler quietly stepped back into the bunks, crawling into his own as he awaited Josh's return.

He came back after a few minutes, stripped out of his joggers and only in his boxers, and Tyler couldn't help but eye his legs as Josh crawled into the bunk above his. "I really wish these were big enough for us to cuddle in," Josh mumbles loud enough for Tyler to hear, which only earns him a laugh as a response.

"Isn't that a little gay?"

Josh scoffed, and Tyler could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Tyler, you were getting yourself off earlier to the _thought_ of me. I sucked your dick. I feel like cuddling is the least gay thing we would've done all night," He said, voice dripping with exhaustion.

"I guess you have a point there," Tyler laughed, and Josh leaned his head over the bunk, looking down towards Tyler.

"Goodnight," Josh smiled, and Tyler moved forward, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"Goodnight, babe. Get some sleep,"

"Already ahead of you," Josh smiled, leaning back into his bunk. There was a beat of silence before Josh's head showed back up over the edge of the bunk. "Thanks for that, Ty. Thank you for doing that for me, I love you,"

Tyler smiled, nodding at Josh. "Any time, precious. Love you, too," Josh disappeared again, and this time didn't return to face Tyler. Instead, his soft snores filled the bunks and Tyler grinned to himself. He didn't think about it often, but he did love Josh.

(And maybe, at the end of the day, Josh _didn't_ hate Tyler as much as he'd originally thought he did.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i'll probably delete this soon??
> 
> gotta jet. you know where to find me. (& if you don't twitter @ONMYRlDE; tumblr @islandversion)


End file.
